


I'll stay in time and watch you pass by

by agentemind



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Baking, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, Christmas, Cooking, Fluff, Hipster Bucky Barnes, Loss of Identity, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Yoga, civil war spoilers, hipster's things
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve vive preparado para muchas cosas y, aunque ha pasado meses buscándole, no cree que nunca pudiera estar preparado para el Bucky que ha vuelto a su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stay in time and watch you pass by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Escrito para AleenaBite, my lof, en el AI Navideño 2015 de la [Comunidad española de Avengers de LJ](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/).
> 
> El título es de "To a friend", de Alexisonfire. :)
> 
> Me inspiró mucho este [ fanvid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_Bx5OEj8TM) y tiene una [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/mindupingu/playlist/2OStk3cRhKhjBvBxra54Sd) (todavía sólo en mi spotify xD).

1

 

Es 2015, lo que significa que lleva cinco años en este milenio, pero Steve todavía no se ha acostumbrado al bullicio de la ciudad de Nueva York durante la Navidad. Hay más luces de colores iluminando cada rincón de lo que parece posible, árboles gigantes elegantemente adornados en cada plaza y trabajadores vestidos de Papá Noel recorriendo las calles con campanas y bolsas de caramelos publicitarios.

Uno cada dos manzanas y esto debería preocupar a los niños pero todos parecen haberse hecho a la idea de que es normal y que ninguno de ellos es el real.

El real.

Steve sonríe y sacude la cabeza a derecha e izquierda. Después de lo que ha visto desde su deshielo tampoco le sorprendería demasiado que existiese un hombre en Laponia con una fábrica de juguetes y pequeños elfos como ayudantes.

Ni que pudiese recorrer el planeta en una noche subido en un trineo de renos voladores. Cosas más raras ha visto.

Como la versión de Capitán América del gato de la fortuna que acaba de ver en manos de una niña de unos ocho años saliendo de una de las tiendas de regalos del centro comercial. En el brazo que no se mueve parece tener el escudo triangular y jamás le había parecido adorable el traje de los años cuarenta, pero ahí se encontraba, mirándolo y sintiendo una nostalgia que no debería sentir hacia una época que había sido la más dura de su vida.

Pero no podía distraerse puesto que Natasha le había encomendado una misión vital. Mucho más vital que la destrucción de Ultron, había bromeado, aunque no le había advertido de que podría llegar a ser igual de peligrosa.

Tenía que conseguir el paquete edición especial tamaño familiar con nubes de regalo del chocolate más delicioso de todo el país. Que en realidad venía de Suiza, pero, en fin, detalles.

Al parecer era el favorito de los hijos de Barton y una parada obligatoria en la Navidad de toda la familia.

Lo había buscado ya en todos los supermercados de Brooklyn sin resultado cuando Natasha le mandó un mensaje avisándole de que probablemente sólo lo encontraría en el Upper East Side.

Gracias por las prisas, Nat.

Al menos nadie le ha reconocido hasta el momento, o si lo han hecho, no se han acercado a hacerle mil preguntas sobre Thor y “ese tío de los cuernos que siempre la lía”. El espíritu navideño los tiene a todos distraídos, incluido a él mismo, por eso no lo ve hasta que no lo tiene a dos metros y casi puede sentir su corazón latir y pensar…

— Estás vivo.

Y lo dice sin creérselo demasiado pero con el alivio de quien tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en esa única cosa y puede por fin respirar.

Él no se mueve y Steve tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Bucky.

James Barnes.

Bucky está vivo y en Nueva York, en un centro comercial, vestido como un hipster que cree que pasará desapercibido entre una multitud, que puede ser una sombra. Sin ropa de granjero ni gorra de béisbol y con solamente una cosa en sus manos: un libro. Pero tampoco un libro cualquiera y a Steve se le detiene momentáneamente el corazón al leer el título.

Es la biografía no autorizada de Capitán América.

Steve sabe que si fuera 1938 le preguntaría si querría que se la firmase, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y probablemente algún insulto cariñoso, pero es el siglo XXI, Bucky tiene cara de querer salir corriendo y Steve no está seguro de si podría detenerle.

Por eso no lo hace.

Cuando una familia pasa entre ellos y ve a Bucky moverse en otra dirección, no le sigue, respira hondo y continúa con su búsqueda del chocolate perfecto.

 

2

 

Steve lleva días dando vueltas por la ciudad, recorriendo el Upper East Side de arriba a abajo, investigando toda conexión que Hydra dejó atrás y que pudiera dar una pista del paradero de Bucky, paseando por el mismo centro comercial una y otra vez hasta que los tenderos han perdido el interés por Thor y parecen estar recopilando información acerca de Sif como para escribirle su propia película.

Él la vería, si tiene que ser sincero, lo que no está seguro es de si Loki permitiría que una actriz humana la representase.

Nobody compares y todo eso.

Puede entenderlo. Aunque todavía no puede nombrar a más de diez actores que reconozca por su cara, ni mucho menos por sus películas, no está seguro de que exista ni uno que pudiera dar la talla para llevar el nombre de Bucky en la gran pantalla.

Nadie podría hacerle justicia.

Pero no debería estar pensando en eso ahora.

Sam está sentado en una de las butacas de su cocina, repasando la lista de sitios en los que todavía no han buscado y bebiéndose su tercer café cuando escuchan ruido en el pasillo y ambos se miran por instinto.

Steve es el único que vive en esa planta del edificio.

Se giran hacia la puerta y lo único que escuchan es el silencio.

— Como iba diciendo - sigue Sam, volviendo a sus notas -. Podría no estar en el país siquiera. El tío sabe como desaparecer.

— Bucky.

— ¿Bucky, qué?

— No es el tío, es Bucky.

— Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, si no me equivoco. Aunque he leído su nombre más veces estos últimos meses que el mío durante toda mi vida.

Sam suspira y Steve puede entender la impertinencia en su voz, tal vez está un poco más irritable de lo normal. Pero no puede evitarlo cuando tras años creyendo que había muerto ha vuelto para volver a desaparecer sin siquiera recordar quién es.

Ni Steve ni él mismo.

— Lo siento, Sam - dijo sentándose del otro lado de la barra de la cocina y frotándose el rostro con ambas manos -. Ese libro que llevaba…

— Lo entiendo, tío, tranquilo. Tal vez esté recordando algo. Es importante. Incluso cuando Natasha cree que tuviste una visión en el centro comercial.

— Fruto de la exposición al espíritu navideño. Lo recuerdo.

Ambos ríen al recordarlo cuando de pronto vuelven a escuchar un ruido.

Algo se le ha caído a alguien en el rellano.

A alguien que ha maldecido en voz baja pero al volumen suficiente para ser escuchado al otro lado de la puerta.

— No sabía que tenías vecinos, Steve.

— No los tengo.

Sam coge la pistola del cajón de los cubiertos antes siquiera de ponerse en pie, pero Steve ya está junto a la puerta, con la mano en la manilla y preparado para abrirla. Sam intenta decirle que utilice la mirilla cuando la abre sin más, encontrándose frente a frente con el mismísimo sargento James Buchanan Barnes tras una bolsa de papel del supermercado de la esquina.

— Bucky - dice Steve, y puede sentir a Sam hacer aspavientos a su espalda, pero no puede moverse, otra vez, como si la sola presencia de su viejo amigo fuera suficiente para detener su mundo, por absurdo o cliché que suene.

Bucky le mira en silencio durante unos segundos y sus ojos no le dicen nada pero aprieta los labios como si se estuviese conteniendo.

Steve no se lo puede creer, porque Bucky es real, su brazo metálico es real y de sus dedos cuelgan unas llaves con el mismo llavero de cuero que le dieron al firmar su contrato de alquiler. Natasha no puede tener razón porque Sam lo está viendo también a juzgar por lo nervioso que parece estar. Steve puede sentirle dar vueltas en círculos tras él.

Es Bucky quien rompe el silencio finalmente, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar y sin romper el contacto visual. Parece muy tranquilo, muy humano.

— Podrías pasarme las manzanas - es lo que dice, ajustando la bolsa cargada de comida y haciendo un gesto con su barbilla hacia el suelo.

Steve parpadea muy despacio, incrédulo, petrificado, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Podría salvarse de una explosión o tumbar a una docena de soldados entrenados para matarle pero enfrentarse a Bucky Barnes hablándole de manzanas parece haber sido lo que finalmente le rompería.

— Steve - dice Sam dándole un toque con el pie en el tobillo -. Pásale las manzanas.

Se agacha, las recoge, las coloca en la bolsa, escucha el agradecimiento y antes de darse cuenta la puerta de su vecino se ha cerrado y Sam está riéndose al teléfono con alguien que probablemente sea Natasha. Riéndose pero igual de incrédulo que él.

Bucky es su nuevo vecino.

 

3

 

Resultó que no era solamente Natasha. Tenía puesto el manos libres y Barton y Laura también habían estado riéndose de la situación y de Steve y de las manzanas rebeldes de la bolsa de la compra del Soldado de Invierno.

Increíble.

Aunque desde entonces tan sólo había ido a mejor. O a peor. Todo dependía de a quién le preguntaras o en qué momento del día lo hicieras.

Si le hubieras preguntado a Steve a las seis de esta mañana cuando se preparaba para salir a correr y se encontró a Bucky desenredando los cables de su reproductor de mp3 junto al ascensor, vestido con ropa de deporte de invierno con gorro incluido; probablemente te diría que todo había ido a peor, porque Bucky dijo:

— Audiobooks - con una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a su tarea con los cables y Steve, por no variar, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Bucky estaba bien, estaba vivo, estaba durmiendo todos los días a menos de veinte metros de su propia cama y estaba haciendo cosas normales y viviendo una vida normal. Pero Steve no sabía hasta qué punto podría ser Bucky, si le recordaría o recordaría cosas de su infancia y todos los recuerdos que Steve tenía y deseaba compartir si ya los había olvidado; no sabía si podría preguntar y recibir un no por respuesta.

Porque es muy fuerte por fuera y por dentro solía serlo también, pero no cuando se trata de Bucky.

De todas formas ahora puede escucharle tararear una canción del Top 40 mientras, a juzgar por el ruido de fondo, cocina, y si creía que Bucky haciendo la compra, Bucky abriéndole la puerta del ascensor, Bucky sacando la basura o Bucky intentando deshacer el lío de cables previo a una carrera a primera hora de la mañana eran demasiado para su corazón, Bucky cantando y haciendo lasaña acaban de darle fuerzas para sobrevivir a los próximos diez invasores hostiles de otros planetas intentando destruir la Tierra.

¿Que cómo sabe que ha hecho lasaña?

Porque Bucky acaba de abrir la puerta y antes de que la visión de su torso cubierto con un delantal de cocina con pequeñas vacas estampadas le cegase pudo ver la bandeja sobre la mesa de la cocina, recién sacada del horno y con una pinta deliciosa.

— Oh, bien - dijo Bucky al verle y consiguió frenar antes de chocarse con él, lo cual Steve agradece, porque tiene claro que hubiera caído al suelo con el mínimo roce -. Estaba a punto de ir a invitarte a comer.

Steve está seguro de que su cerebro puede haber implosionado dentro de su cráneo.

— Bucky… Es decir, James. Vecino. Barnes.

A pesar de que desea que se lo trague la tierra, Steve cierra los ojos durante sólo una milésima de segundo antes de volver a abrirlos, porque le escucha reír, entre dientes, casi solamente un suspiro escondiendo una risilla entretenida, en un instante está ahí y al siguiente se ha ido, pero la sonrisa no se borra de los labios de Bucky.

De repente parece que nunca ha sido el Soldado de Invierno, que nunca ha vivido la Guerra ni todo lo que sucedió entre ella y este momento. Parece el Bucky de cuando tenían doce años e intentaban colarse en el bar de jazz pero los pillaban cuando Steve empezaba a toser y Bucky solamente reía y tiraba de él hasta que estaban a salvo y Steve podía recuperar el aliento. Ese Bucky que era joven e inocente y no tenía miedo a nada.

Steve no quiere aumentar su nivel de cliché de comedia romántica pero se le para el corazón unos segundos.

— Creo que he recordado la receta - le dice y a Steve le cuesta un poco no retroceder cuando Bucky alza el brazo de metal para apartarse el pelo de la cara y aunque no se mueve, Bucky probablemente vio la tensión cruzar sus ojos porque su sonrisa se va y en su lugar frunce el ceño.

Loki tiene que conocer a alguien que pueda retroceder en el tiempo porque el dolor en la mirada de Bucky tras un gesto que parece tan insignificante es algo que le gustaría poder borrar de la historia del mundo.

— No me he mudado aquí por casualidad, Steve.

Cuando alza la vista para mirarle de nuevo, sabe que Bucky entiende el pánico que probablemente puede ver en sus ojos porque su mirada se vuelve amable y sus labios parecen querer volver a sonreír.

Porque le recuerda y es la primera vez que escucha su nombre con esa voz en setenta años.

Tiene que intentar contenerse, de todas formas, no quiere presionarle ni que Natasha tenga razón en que es como un niño enamorado y asustadizo cuando se trata de Bucky. Así que aclara sutilmente su garganta y trata de sonar todo lo Capitán América que puede.

— ¿Cuánto recuerdas?

— Te lo diré mientras comemos - responde, abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado -. La lasaña se enfría.

Steve asiente y cruza la puerta conteniendo la respiración.

 

4

 

Bucky es desorganizado.

De hecho, Bucky solía ser desorganizado incluso antes de la guerra y los barracones y vivir rodeado de decenas de tíos incluso más desordenados que él, pero entonces no solía tener apenas pertenencias. Poca ropa, algunos libros, dos mantas y una olla para cocinar. No tenían dinero para gastarlo pero tampoco parecían necesitar nada material.

Sin embargo, eso ha cambiado. Al menos para Bucky.

Resulta que SHIELD paga bien y una de las ventajas de haber trabajado para Hydra durante tantos años (y haber recibido tanta información directa sobre las operaciones o haber estado presente durante tantas conversaciones comprometidas sin que nadie se preocupase de si las compartirías jamás, porque, de todas formas, podían obligarte a olvidarlas) es que la localización de los almacenes secretos de todos los tesoros de la organización están a tu alcance si eres capaz de recuperar la memoria.

Por supuesto Bucky no se los quedó, jamás podría. La mayor parte del dinero fue donado a organizaciones benéficas y albergues y las obras de arte a museos sin conexiones sospechosas alrededor de todo el mundo.

El caso es que ahora tiene suficiente dinero para no necesitar buscar un trabajo normal (aunque finja querer llevar una vida normal) gracias a la compensación económica que recibió por la información y las misiones esporádicas que sigue haciendo para SHIELD.

Se supone que Steve no sabe que siguen rastreando viejas bases de HYDRA cada vez que Bucky desaparece sin dar ninguna explicación ni decir nunca cuánto va a tardar en volver.

Aunque Steve trabaje en el proyecto de los Nuevos Vengadores nunca está lejos de Brooklyn tanto tiempo como Bucky.

El problema es que Bucky se ha dado cuenta del tiempo que ha perdido mucho más deprisa de lo que Steve tardó en asimilarlo, a pesar de que vivió épocas durante las que Steve seguía durmiendo en el hielo. Porque no pudo disfrutarlas, pasando por ellas entre artillería cada década más mortífera y tecnología mejorada que hacía sus misiones más sencillas pero también mucho más rápidas, reduciendo su paso por las ciudades y los años al mismo tiempo.

Pero todo ello no sería un problema si Bucky no se hubiera impuesto una nueva misión: recuperar el tiempo y la cultura perdida. En todas sus formas y todos sus colores, olores y sabores.

Cuando abre la puerta, ya nunca cerrada con llave, Steve encuentra a Bucky haciendo yoga en el balcón, con un libro de arte abierto a sus pies y la discografía de Fleetwood Mac sonando de fondo desde Spotify.

Le sorprendería, pero ya se ha acostumbrado a aceptar cada nueva excentricidad de su amigo.

Es sábado y después de su carrera matutina y su paso por Smorgasburg, al que Barton llamó el mercadillo más hipster de Nueva York (y de lo que Steve se rió durante toda una semana), ya tiene todos los ingredientes para su próxima experiencia culinaria esperándole sobre la encimera de la cocina. La receta está en la pantalla de su portátil: pesto de kale y espinacas con frutos secos y gazpacho.

Hipsters…, piensa, y le hace sentir un poco como un viejo.

Pero eso no es todo.

Hay materiales de pintura alrededor de la mesa de café que rodean los sofás, los mandos de la PlayStation están escondidos debajo de una montaña de cojines de colores, en el televisor está parado un capítulo de Gossip Girl y hay una pila de DVD’s mezclados con novelas en formato bolsillo junto a la hilera de cactus que le han regalado entre todos los Vengadores.

El cesto de la colada desborda junto a la cocina, donde el lavavajillas está abierto, con la loza limpia, sin recoger, igual que los utensilios que utilizó para hacer los muffins de arándanos antes de irse a dormir y después del partido de fútbol con los veteranos.

Porque Bucky vive en un caos continuo pero ha conseguido ordenar su vida y levantarse por completo del suelo, preparado para cualquier cosa.

Cuando cambia de posición y se da cuenta de que ya no está solo, tan sólo lo saluda con una sonrisa que encoge sus ojos por completo y vuelve a colocarse de forma indescifrable sobre la esterilla.

Sonriendo, Steve se lava las manos antes de coger el cuchillo y empezar a cortar verduras.

 

5

 

Steve no sabe en qué momento sucedió, cómo cambió su relación, quién fue el primero de los dos en moverse. Solamente sabe que en el momento en que le mira a los ojos no es capaz de respirar y se siente como el niño bajito y delgado que fue hace setenta años al que el oxígeno nunca le llegaba por completo a los pulmones.

Están sentados en el único sofá desocupado del salón del apartamento de Bucky jugando al último FIFA, comiendo galletas de limón y muesli y bebiendo smoothies de frutas, todo hecho por Bucky mientras escuchaba el audiobook de La piedra filosofal (Steve decidió darle una oportunidad a la versión en papel), cuando le pregunta por sus padres.

Steve no es capaz de detener la falta desde fuera del área que Bucky ha hecho lanzar a Jack Wilshere y ninguno de los dos tiene mucha idea de cómo jugar con talento.

Lleva seis meses viviendo al otro lado del pasillo de su edificio y es la primera vez que le pregunta directamente sobre el pasado de cualquiera de los dos antes de los Comandos Aulladores, de Capitán América y de todo lo que los libros ya saben.

A veces murmura comentarios que hacen a Steve parar de remover la salsa que está preparando, derramar el té en la alfombra o tropezarse con cualquier cosa que Bucky haya dejado por en medio esa semana antes de intentar recogerlo todo el domingo. Comentarios inocentes acerca de las viejas manías alimentarias de ambos antes de la guerra, sobre la adicción al café de Jim Morita o lo patoso que era Steve cuando eran unos críos.

Pero nunca había preguntado. Steve había asumido que tendría que esperar a que él recordase con el tiempo, que prefería no añadir información confusa a su cerebro, dejar que la descifrase por sí solo. Tal vez no estaba ni él mismo preparado para recordar ciertas cosas con suficientes detalles para que tuvieran sentido para Bucky.

Su equipo saca desde el centro del campo y se prepara para contárselo mientras organiza a sus jugadores para la siguiente jugada. Por Bucky puede hacerlo.

— No es necesario, Steve - dice Bucky de pronto, pausando el juego.

Es entonces cuando Steve lo mira y su mundo se detiene una vez más. La vulnerabilidad que puede ver en sus ojos sólo rivaliza con la que vio en el tren hace demasiados años como para estar recordándolo en un momento en el que solamente quiere abrazarle y tal vez no soltarle jamás.

Y eso es justo lo que hace.

En el momento en que sus brazos rodean los hombros de Bucky puede sentir como todo su cuerpo pierde la fuerza y simplemente se deja envolver por su calor y su abrigo y su respaldo, el que nunca podría perder.

Ojalá pudiera decir que el temblor que siente es suyo y no de ambos.

Bucky es el primero en hablar, su respiración rozando el cuello de Steve con cada palabra.

— Recuerdo a tu madre en la cocina, en invierno, haciendo chocolate caliente y… - se detiene, confuso, buscando la forma de mirar a Steve sin tener que separarse de él, el material de la camiseta de Steve arrugado entre sus dedos. Cuando lo consigue Steve desea que no lo hubiera hecho -, tarareando aquella canción que también conocía mi madre.

Bucky le mira como a veces lo hacía las noches en que salían en busca de un lugar donde conseguir alcohol, cuando él ya tenía los ojos brillantes y las pupilas dilatadas, mientras que Steve todavía no había podido ni probarlo. Por su bien, le decía, porque era pequeño y respiraba mal y si se moría Bucky no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Le mira como lo hacía por las mañanas después de largas noches de estudio en las que Steve siempre terminaba dibujándolos a ambos con el uniforme del ejército. Bucky solía bromear con que solamente le quedaría bien a él, que a Steve le sentaría mejor el de enfermera, pero siempre paraba de reírse cuando le retaba a probarse el uniforme de su madre si quería que él lo hiciese también.

Le mira con miedo y Steve no quiere volver a ver miedo en sus ojos, no tras todo lo que ha vivido y lo que le ha costado recuperar su libertad.

— Estoy contigo hasta el final - escucha, perdido, en un tono tan suave que no parece pertenecer a ninguno pero que es suyo.

Bucky se sorprende, cierra los ojos y deja que su instinto le mueva hasta los labios de Steve, que llevan tal vez ochenta años esperándole, por cliché que siga sonando.

Pero no importa, tienen tiempo. Hasta el final tienen tiempo de sobra.

 

6

 

Decir que el Acta de Registro Sobrehumano le pilla desprevenido es quedarse corto.

El momento en el que llega, quienes lo respaldan, lo que implica, todo es demasiado grande como para poder contenerlo con un par de discursos o colándose en el Capitolio y destruyéndolo todo antes de que se lleve a cabo.

Ya es demasiado tarde para ello.

La actitud de Tony, su posición tras la debacle de Ultron, no le ha sorprendido demasiado, no si lo piensa racionalmente y deja de lado la camaradería que creía que aún sobrevivía entre ellos. Cuando se trata de política no hay sentimientos de por medio. No los hay de parte de Stark y desde luego tampoco de la suya. No cuando hay tanto en juego.

Aunque Natasha...

No lo siente tanto como una traición como sabe que debería, porque sus lealtades siempre estuvieron en diferente lugar que las suyas; nunca lucharon realmente por las mismas cosas incluso cuando peleaban codo con codo contra el mismo enemigo. No lo siente como una traición pero en medio del infierno que están viviendo le duele como una a pesar de no tener tiempo de procesarlo antes de que ya se haya convertido en una cicatriz que no podrá borrar jamás.

No quiere ni imaginar lo que debe estar pasando Ojo de Halcón, que se quedó con ellos, luchando por el anonimato y por la seguridad de su familia. Por la seguridad de todos..

Sam está a su lado, tienen a Wanda con ellos también y Peter Parker ha abierto los ojos al enterarse de la represión que los anti-registro sufrirán. Demasiado tarde, tal vez, cuando ya le ha dado al mundo lo único que siempre había conseguido conservar.

Pero entre los enemigos y los aliados y las víctimas, le falta Bucky.

Sabe que Fury lo tenía dando vueltas por el mundo, haciendo el trabajo sucio contra Hydra que él podría haber estado haciendo con él si en SHIELD supieran cómo aprovechar al máximo a sus agentes. O tal vez solamente lo piensa porque lo echa siempre de menos, pero ahora que lo necesita es más difícil dar con él que nunca.

Hace casi dos meses desde que se instauró el Acta de Registro y Bucky puede estar ahí fuera, siendo el blanco de agentes de SHIELD que creería aliados si Fury no le dijese lo contrario, que podrían capturarle y encerrarle y Bucky no puede volver a pasar por ello. No se lo merece.

Ha querido ir en su busca desde que SHIELD respaldó la ley, pero no puede dejarlo todo, ni siquiera por Bucky.

Steve le encuentra de casualidad al pasar por el apartamento en busca de algunas armas que estaban reservando para una ocasión más delicada. Bucky había partido en una misión antes de que todo empezase y aún no había coincidido con él. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo sin verle desde que volvió y Steve tampoco lo había necesitado tan cerca desde entonces.

Siente que todo por lo que han luchado durante los últimos años, antes incluso, cuando a los enemigos era más fácil ponerles una cara y podías confiar tu vida a tus compañeros sin esperar una traición en cualquier momento, se está desvaneciendo ante sus ojos sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

En cuanto abre la puerta Bucky se detiene en el medio del apartamento y deja caer las toallas que llevaba en las manos como un peso muerto y es cuando las escucha chocar contra el suelo que Steve da los tres pasos que le separan de él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

Huele a tierra y a lluvia y a munición, su cuerpo está frío y su uniforme cubierto de lodo y hierba y si no lo necesitase ahí para poder seguir respirando haría alguna broma sobre perros mojados y despeinados en necesidad de un buen baño. 

Pero lleva semanas perdido, viendo como uno tras otro sus viejos camaradas le dan la espalda a toda relación que hayan tenido y lo convierten en un enemigo al instante. Necesita la paz que Bucky puede darle.

— Estás haciendo lo correcto - dice Bucky, cerrando con tanta fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Steve que puede sentir su corazón contra su pecho y le duele más de lo que debería esa simple prueba de que está vivo y aquí y a salvo.

Steve ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba esa confirmación, tan sólo imaginaba lo que podría significar viniendo de Bucky y lo fuerte que le haría sentir a pesar de estar rompiéndose en mil pedazos en partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera puede alcanzar.

Pero Bucky está ahí como hace noventa años, siendo todo lo que Steve necesita para recomponerse sin nada más que su presencia, con sus dedos hundiéndose en su espalda y su aliento rozándole la piel al respirar, sus pulmones expandiéndose contra los suyos y su corazón marcando el ritmo que el suyo quiere seguir.

— Estoy contigo hasta el final, ¿recuerdas?

Steve respira hondo antes de separarse lo suficiente de él para poder mirarle a los ojos. Los ve sinceros como siempre fueron pero en paz. A pesar de todo son cálidos y han olvidado ya la oscuridad de tantos años de tortura y manipulación. Son los ojos del Bucky al que Steve todavía llamaba James cuando eran pequeños. Recuerda la gracia que le hacía la fingida traición que podía ver en su rostro antes de que se lanzase sobre él a pelear.

Pero ahora ya no son niños y han pasado demasiados años y en lugar de meterse con él para llamar su atención se acerca sin vacilar y junta sus labios una vez más.

No es la primera vez que se besan desde entonces, tampoco era la primera vez de sus vidas, pero cada vez sucede Steve se deja sorprender por Bucky un poquito más. Es cuidadoso pero vehemente, deja que Steve marque el ritmo hasta que el calor de su cuerpo le obliga a pedir más, a dar otro paso y arriesgarse a perder el control. Y el control sobre su cuerpo no es algo que Bucky entregue a la ligera, por eso Steve lo atesora como a todo lo que es Bucky y lo trata con dedos temblorosos, temiendo que se le escape pero confiando en que va a seguir con él para siempre.

Confía en que esta nueva vida en la que han conseguido coincidir los dos dure para siempre, aunque tenga que ser en momentos robados entre batallas que son más grandes y más importantes que ellos y que no podrían abandonar.

Porque hasta el final significa más allá de la muerte para ellos y, aunque Steve sabe que cualquiera de los dos podría perder la vida incluso antes de que la resistencia anti-registro consiga recuperar la libertad y la seguridad de todos, al menos espera tener tiempo de descubrir con qué nueva experiencia culinaria podría sorprenderle Bucky la semana que viene.

Hasta que el destino los separe de nuevo no va a soltarle. Nunca más va a soltarle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this nonsense... :')
> 
> LOVE YOU UNIVERSES ALEE <3


End file.
